ABC's of Sasuhina
by Kaye-chie
Summary: A series of mini oneshots for Sasuhina from A-Z
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again peeps, I decided to write a series of oneshots for this ship because let's be honest, they need more love, please forgive all my mistakes in writing and i hope you all enjoy :3 Naruto doesn't belong to me

~A~

Alcohol

It was Sasuke's companion for years, it was there when he was hurt, it was there when he was angry, and it was there on times when he feels like he wanted to give up

Acceptance

She yearned for it for most of her life, she yearned to find a place where she can finally be accepted for who she is, she wanted to find the place where she belonged

~break~

Hinata wondered around the streets of Konoha, eyes glued to the pavement and hands folded infront of her

She was tired, tired in every sense, her body ached, her head hurt, her heart raced painfully and her soul was weary, after the war, she felt like her being was ripped away from her, the Hyuuga gave her title to the younger sister that deserved it more, her cousin Neji, oh Neji! she wished he was with her, it was her fault that he was gone, she was useless

She felt the familiar sting in her eyes as those thoughts kept swirling in her mind,it felt like the world rejected her, she gave her all but it wasn't enough, she was never enough, and that thought lead her through her beloved konoha, into a place she never dared visit before

~break~

Sasuke found himself in Solace, althought he was not happy being with people, he didn't particularly like the feeling he gets when left on his own

On times like these, he finds himself back at the pub, the familiar stench of alcohol burning his nose, yet he downed it like water, willing himself to swallow the horrible concoction in hopes that he swallow all his budding sorrows along with it

He didn't have the right to feel this, he was a monster, he took countless lives for the sake of revenge, someone like him shouldn't feel sadness, he was too far gone for it to be acceptable

As he was downing his second drink, a figure dropped down on the seat next to him, he looked at the figure from the corner of his eyes and a spark of familiarity reached him, it was the Hyuuga woman

He silently observed the forlorn woman, people like her shouldn't be in places like this, he can clearly see with the way she clumsily tried to drink the vile substance with little success, yet her eyes, it contained the same emptiness Itachi had when Sasuke was about to end his brother's life

Alcohol was his sanctuary, and for once, he didn't mind sharing as he slid his bottle in between them


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~B~

Battles

Sasuke has been to one too many of those, the amount of blood in his hands was unforgiveable, the dark color staining his soul and shown thru his eyes

Belief

Hinata had a firm belief that there is good in everyone, no matter how many mistakes they committed, she believes that there is always change, she believed and she forgave

~break~

Sasuke was anxious, he wasn't good at this, he didn't know how to act or what to do

A pair of onyx eyes stared at him, making Sasuke sweat and stare back unsurely, what was he supposed to do now?

"D-d.." the infant kept trying to say and he stared intently, hopes soaring as the babe tried to form the words, but it quickly crashed back down as the tiny kid began to wail for not being able to do it

Sasuke panicked and clumsily fumbled with the baby bottle that the baby slapped away, eyes darting everywhere searching for a way to pacify the child

Hinata walked into the room hurriedly, worried after hearing their child cry and stared at the sight of her husband trying to cheer the baby up with no avail, all attempts brutally rejected by the wailing Uchiha, a smile slowly forming on her lips

"Sasuke, maybe he wants you to pick him up" she urged, smiling as her husband stared at her in uncertainty, and he visibly gulped as he slowly reached out his hands to hold the fragile little child who immediately stopped fussing

Hinata walked over to her small family and wrapped her hands around her husband's waist, burying her face on the fabric of his shirt

Battles were something Sasuke was good at, staining his hands with too much blood to even be considered forgiveable, but if Hinata had any say in it, she thought, his hands were the gentlest as he held their child, he was a better father than a warrior afterall

"D-dada"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~C~

Chapped

Being a ninja, Hinata didn't have much time to care about her looks so everytime they kiss, she wondered if her chapped lips ever bothered him

Cherry Blossoms

When he came back to Konoha, most of their friends expected him to end up with the woman with cherry blossom hair, but everytime he looks at the pink petals, all he could think about was the color of her cheeks and how her cherry blossom lips contrasted perfectly with midnight blue hair

~break~

The first time they kissed was not what anyone would expect a first kiss would be like

It was a normal day, the weather was nice and cloudy, not too cold but not too warm either, they were training in the open field, sharpening their skills and teamwork as they go on missions together often

Taking a break as the two individuals deemed it necessary to replenish their energy, Hinata decided to talk, she doesn't really initiate conversations often but being with the Uchiha, she would have to if she wants to form a friendship with her captain

"Ano, Uchiha-san" she started as she handed him a bottle, making him look at her with a raised brow "I was wondering if you would like to go to the firework festival with us, Naruto-kun and Sakura-san wanted to ask you themselves but they are tied up in a mission right now, a-ano you might be wondering why they didn't just ask you themselves before they left but-" she was cut off by the feeling of soft lips against hers

Sasuke didn't know why he did that, but as he stared at her as she rambled on, hands fiddling with the hem of her top and cheeks stained red, he cant help but want to feel the cherry blossom lips that enticed him for so long, the same color as his cheeks as it stung from the force of the slap she gave him as she ran away, face ablaze


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~D~

Darkness

There has always been a darkness inside of her, a darkness she desperately tries to hide from the world, a darkness she tried to escape from but nowadays,darkness sucked her in, making her fall and see this man with darkness in his hair and in his gaze as her salvation

Delicate

That's what he thought when he first saw her, but as he got to know her, he sees it in her eyes, how she fought and how she conquered everyday, in her, he saw strength

~break~

Sasuke Uchiha, the village saw him as evil, merciless and insane, they were all afraid of the power that the young man held

Hinata begs to differ tho, she sees it when she visits neji's grave and spot him kneeling at the Uchiha's final resting place, she sees it when he puts his life on the line to save their team on missions, she sees it when he lets Naruto drag him off anywhere as a silent apology for snapping, she sees it when he holds her at night, keeping the nightmares at bay

To Hinata, Sasuke was not the darkness, he was her light, her salvation that pulled her out of the Dark that she spent years running away from

~break~

Hinata is a village sweetheart, the dainty little Hyuuga princess that they say shouldn't be in the battlefield in the first place

Sasuke begs to differ, he saw it in her eyes as she was drowning in sorrow, he saw it when she smiled and cried for their enemies, he saw it in the way she moved, techniques that were beautiful but can kill with deadly precision, he saw it when they had their first born, how she handled the pain of childbirth

To Sasuke, Hinata was not the delicate damsel in distress they make her out to be, she was strong, stronger than anyone Sasuke has ever met, she was his source of strength


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~E~

Elegance

Sasuke saw it in her, in everything she does, every step she makes, he saw elegance in the way the wind blows thru her hair, the way her eyelashes kissed her cheeks and the way she brings down her enemies

Equal

All her life, Hinata saw herself as lower than everyone else, weaker, lesser, uglier, but with him, he made her feel like his equal

~break~

Sasuke stared at the woman across from him, it astounds him how she could look so beautiful in the middle of a mission, sitting on the ground and eating food from a stick, how is that even possible

Her legs are folded under her body, dainty hands gripping the meal delicately and even her chewing was mesmerizing, Sasuke shook his head, the mission must really be messing with his mind if he was thinking about her like this

In the middle of battle, he looks over in her direction often, amazed at how she killed her enemies efficiently while looking like she was dancing to the song of the earth. He winced as he felt a searing pain at his side, immediately killing the nin that dared wound him, damn woman, she must have put him under a jutsu

~break~

The memories of her childhood mostly consists of the view behind her father, the view behind the trees, the view behind walls and posts, the view behind her teachers and her teammates

She was sitting infront of him during meals in their mission tho, fighting alongside him in the battlefield, supporting him when he was injured

All her life, she felt lesser, always hiding behind something familiar, but as she ran side by side with Sasuke on their way back to Konoha, she sees the view like it was the first time

She reveled on that feeling, a smile tugging at her lips as she feels his presence, his pace matching hers


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~F~

Fear

Sasuke rarely felt fear, he could count in one finger how many times he felt it, but none matched the fear he felt when he was losing her

Focus

The byakugan required immense focus and chakra control, so Hinata was always focused on everything she does, but for the first time and the last, she felt it slip away from her fingers

~break~

Sasuke was never an emotional man, he rarely shed tears for anything after he locked it away when he left konoha

The first time he cried was when he lost his favorite toy when he was 5, it was everything to him and losing it was enough to render tears in his early stage of life

The tears stopped when Itachi approached him, poking his little brother's forehead softly "Don't cry Sasuke, us Uchiha's are strong, save your tears for when it's worth it"

The second time he cried was during the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, he felt betrayal and anger for his brother, and for the first time, he felt fear of his idol

The third time was his brother's death, as his last words reached his ears, he stared at his blood stained hands, fear coursing through him, fear of what his hands can do, fear of its destruction

The fourth time was 20 years after his marriage, his 18 year old son by his side as they held Hinata Uchiha's hands, the life of a shinobi was short, he swore to protect her, but the one thing that he cant protect her from was the disease, the same one that took her mother's life

He held her hand tightly, tears streaming down his face, as he watched the light slowly disappear from his beloved

Hinata Uchiha, at age 43, lost her life infront of her family's eyes, a sad smile plastered on her face as her eyes slowly lost it's focus


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~G~

Gift

Sasuke has always been a taker, he took everything he had his eyes on, but for the life of him, he didn't know what to offer

Gleam

For Hinata, it has always been easy to know how people felt, she knows by the look in their eyes as the eyes are the windows of the soul

~break~

Sasuke is in a crisis, his eyes darted around the market, searching for the perfect gift to give his beloved for her birthday

She has given him everything he could ever ask for, love, acceptance, trust, and even a child of their own, a family, surely nothing he could give would match up to that but he still wanted to show her how grateful he was for her

He walked around but alas, came up empty handed at the end of the day, he sighed and massaged his throbbing temples, he wanted nothing but the best for his loving wife

As he turned to walk home, he spotted some beautiful white lilies in a little flower shop, its pure white petals that made him think about all the goodness in the world reminded him of her, he bought the flower and decided to give it to her, most fitting for a woman as pure as she is, they agreed she was going to spend the first part of her birthday with their child and her friends and he takes over the rest of her day so he spent that free time looking for a gift

When he reached their shared home, he immediately started on their dinner, setting the table as he let the meal simmer

When he heard the door open, he nervously went to greet her, giving her the lily and kissing her forehead "I apologize, i could not find a fitting gift for my love" he said slowly, averting his eyes to stare at the wall

She smiled and placed the flower delicately in her hair, beaming up at him "don't be silly love, you have already given me all i could ever ask for" and she laughed a little at his glare, recognizing the spark of happiness that glimmered in his eyes as she kissed his cheeks


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~H~

Her

When they first got together, many people asked Sasuke, what did you love about her? was it her looks? her voice? her long hair? Sasuke would just shake his head and smirk, amused at how complex they make it out to be, he loved her because she's Hinata, he fell inlove because its her

Honey

At the start of their relationship, her friends asked Hinata what she and Sasuke call each other, she shook her head and smiled at how they made it seem so complicated, Sasuke is Sasuke, tho it wont hurt to try from time to time

~break~

Hinata stared at her lover as he grumpily sorted the paperworks given to him by the hokage, grumbling incoherently about the 'dobe' and 'careless idiot'

Having had enough of the moody atmosphere, she held his hand and silently asked "Sasuke, do you want me to call you by a nickname?" he raised his eyebrow and looked at her like she has grown a second head "do you not like my name?" he asked flatly

The woman shook her head and smiled playfully at him "Sasuke, i love you and i love your name but wont it be nice to be called something sweet like, hmmm, honey?" The Uchiha looked at her incredulously, heat creeping up to his ears at how easy she said it, she was supposed to be the shy one in their relationship but as of the moment, Sasuke found himself to be the one fumbling with her words

"I dont think its absolutely necessary" he said gruffly, turning back to the paperwork he was working on to avoid her pleading gaze

As he stared at the words in the parchments, his mind went back to his conversation with the dobe a few days ago _"hey teme, you're such a cold prick, i dunno how Hinata puts up with you"_ the words of his blonde teammate resonating

He was dragged out of his reverie when he felt something sticky dripping down his cheek and he immediately looked up to find Hinata barely keeping herself together, apparently having been prepared for this conversation

As the woman prepared to run away, Sasuke caught her and buried his face on her neck, the honey spreading at the contact and she laughed at his antics, trying to shove him away

Sasuke may not be the perfect lover, he may not be as sweet and sappy as everyone wanted, but he didn't care, he wasn't really one for relationships, but he would try, he would try because its her


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~I~

Ire

A lot of things have earned his ire, he admits he has anger management issues, but the one thing he cant stand more than the dobe himself is the idiot hanging around the mousy Hyuuga for some reason

Ignore

Hinata has always been the quiet wallflower, her presence easily overlooked, buried under the exuberant energy of her friends, so it was no surprise to her everytime she was ignored

~break~

Sasuke was in a pretty bad mood today, aside from the dobe gloating about his win in the training session they just had, that Hyuuga woman just had to look at the dobe like he was the best thing that ever graced the planet

It was none of his business really, it just irked him how the dobe was so oblivious and how that woman was so hopeless, he didnt get her boundless admiration, what's so great about that idiot anyway?

As he jumped from tree to tree, he noticed a lone figure standing under the shade of one of the trees in the area, shyly playing with the long strands of hair swaying around her, he decided that what she did was none of his business and he should not get into it, but before he knew it, his body moved on its own and dropped down right infront of her

"What are you doing here" he gruffly asked staring straight at her, the woman burned scarlet and took a bottle from her pocket "A-ano.." He frowned at the object, not at all pleased "You have that bottle earlier, i assumed it was for that Dobe, you want me to deliver it?" he blankly asked, his ire increasing

The woman shook her head and extended her arms to him "This is for Uchiha-san, uhm, i notice that you dont do anything for the wounds you get and thought to give you some s-salve" she shyly said, face burning at his mention of noticing her holding it a while ago

Sasuke wordlessly took the bottle and nodded at her, continuing on his path home, for some reason, he wasn't so irked anymore, hm, he must have been having those mood swings, he thought as he felt a persistent tug on his lips


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Naruto does not belong to me, sorry for the late update, i have been busy lately so the updates will be slower, im very sorry but i hope you guys still enjoy the chapter

~J~

Juice

The 5 year old Hyuuga Heiress loved juice, she would always share ofcourse, save for one, no one can make her share her apple juice, not even Tou-san

Jar

The little Uchiha had tons of them, he always stored important things to him in jars stored in the compound, those are sacred and no one should ever touch them, not even Itachi-nii

~break~

As heads of the two most powerful clans in Konoha, Hiashi and Fugaku always tried to maintain a semblance of peace between them, and to achieve this, they always held a yearly meeting either at the Hyuuga or Uchiha compoud, and this year, it is held at the latter

As the two heads met at the patio of the compound, black clashed against gray and the two of them nodded as awknowedgement of each other. Hiashi, feeling a tug on his clothes, looked down at the little girl hiding behind him and ushered her to greet the Uchiha

"Hinata, why dont you go play with Sasuke somewhere else while we discuss" the little Hyuuga shyly nodded and reluctantly let go of her father's clothes

As the two 5year olds went away, Hinata inconspicuously slipped a carton of apple juice in her kimono to secretly drink for later (so no one would ask her for some)

"What do you have there" the young Uchiha inquired, staring suspiciously at Hinata's sleeves "N-nothing" she shyly replied, trying harder to hide it

Sasuke, not liking being kept in the dark narrowed his eyes at the girl "show it" he hissed and Hinata just shook her head, scared

"Ok how about this, i will show you my secret and you will show me yours, its fair right" the young boy grumpily asked, not at all happy to make such a deal, but his curiousity won over so he had no choice, Hinata simply nodded and followed after him

As they got to the store room, Sasuke put away the cloth covering his secret area and revealed rows upon rows of jars with different stuff in it, the little Hyuuga just stared in awe at the collection

"Don't touch anything, everything important to me, i store here, so that it would be preserved, don't tell anyone, Itachi-nii is gonna make fun of me" Sasuke said, a little pout forming on his lips

Slowly, Hinata revealed the carton she has been hiding in her sleeves "A-ano, its just juice, i-i didn't wanna share, s-so i hid it" she said, ashamed of her actions, Sasuke only stared at her, brows furrowed seemingly contemplating something

"But it is important to you right?" he asked, taking an empty jar from the pile at the corner, Hinata nodded and looked up to see a jar offered to her

"You can have all of it, but if its important to you, you can put the empty carton in the jar" he shyly said and the little Hyuuga smiled slightly, blushing a bit at his offer

As the two kids walked away from the store room, the jar rested at the shelf, blending in with all the other displays, proudly displaying an unopened carton of Hinata's favorite apple juice


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~K~

Ketchup

Sasuke loves his wife, he loves everything about her, flaws and all, but there is one thing he couldn't stand : Banana Ketchup

Kick

The little jolt reminds Hinata of what is to come, or rather, who, everytime she feels that little jolt, she comes to love more and more the little miracle she's carrying

~break~

Sasuke Uchiha has never been a patient man, ever since he met her, he has become admittedly more mellow, but as he opened the kitchen drawer to find those goddamn mistakes of nature, he fought to hold his rage

He vowed then, after all of this, he will run the person who made this out of business! Who in the hell in their right mind would buy _BANANA_ ketchup of all things! The only acceptable ketchup is TOMATO, is that so hard to understand? are they mocking him?! This thing is idiotic, utterly disgusting to look at, why do they have to make ketchup out of friggin bananas of all things?!!

"Sasuke, did you get the ketchup?" his wife called out from the living room, a bowl of fishsticks on her lap, ah, he cringes just looking at it, but he took the bottle anyway and sat beside her "Thanks love" Hinata said sweetly, pecking his cheek

"Ah!" His wife suddenly exclaimed while chewing the food with that horrible ketchup "what is it" he asked, trying to hold in his panic, he knew it, that thing is poisoned!! he should not have given her the goddamn ketchup, its a freak of nature! of all the things she would have a crave on it has to be THAT! he swears when he sees the goddamn manufacturer he- "I felt him kick!" yeah, he will kick--wait what?!

"what?" he slowly asked his suddenly very happy wife, Hinata beamed at him and placed his hands on her stomach "the baby kicked!" and Sasuke froze as he felt it, the tiniest impact on his hand "Sasuke, looks like our little miracle likes this ketchup too!" she said as she cuddled up to his side

Sasuke gulped, it was too late, the damn ketchup already got his family, he held his wife tightly as he reminded himself to destroy all those bottles in the house when she gives birth, he was NOT about to compete with some fake ketchup!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Naruto does not belong to me, sorry for the late update, and thank you all for the reviews, knowing that people like these oneshots of mine give me inspiration in writing and delivering and thank you for sharing your thoughts about the chapters , this one is dedicated to you guys x

~L~

Locked

Hinata has always felt locked, the caged bird cursed seal an awful reminder of the grip on her family, although she was spared from such fate, all the expectations on her became her shackles that tied her down to her prison

Liar

Sasuke is a man of a few words, what little he says though, always rang true, he always states and does what's on his mind without reservation, and that is, to make her admit to what she felt, although listening to lying books may not have been the best idea

~break~

This time, surely, he can make her say it, Sasuke felt good about today, he woke up not hating the world today, he is sure that it would be great, so he'll try again

As crazy as it sounds, Sasuke Uchiha is interested in a woman (yes, you read that right, he is not asexual in any way people!), it would have been great and dandy if she just confess to him, he could wait, but seriously, who would wanna do that right? If you want something, just do something to get it, so she should confess to him already so he can accept!

He knew she liked him, and no, he's not being conceited, he just happened to stumble upon her talking to her friends about it while he was on his way to train *coughstalkercough* and ever since that day, he has been waiting for her to confess, Sasuke didn't know the protocol, but according to what he observed from his 'friends' (shikatema, saino) the woman is supposed to take initiative

After many failed attempts on making her confess (he even faked dying infront of her during one of his training sessions with the dobe for pete's sake! he still doesn't know why it didn't work when feelings should have been stimulated on your love's near death making them confess, those novels lied to him!) Sasuke has had enough! Today would be the day that he accept her love!

After accidentally bumping into Hinata on his way home (he definitely did not follow her) he looked at her, expecting her to say something

"Hello there Uchiha-san" the woman said quietly, giving him a small smile "Hn" he raised his eyebrow expecting her to say more but she just stood there, awkwardly trying to come up with a polite way to tell him to move out of the way

"Ano, y-you're blocking my path" Hinata finally decided to say, trying to maneuver her way around him but he kept blocking her, the Uchiha just nodded "yes i am" ofcourse, the confused Hyuuga just stared at him, perplexed "did you need anything Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke was about to point out the glaring fact that they were on a perfect 'confession setting' when he noticed her tightly grasping a scroll "what is that?" he finally decided to ask, pointing at the scroll, the Hyuuga looked a little shaken but decided to get this over with quickly so she could finally get her long awaited rest at the Hyuuga Compound

"Ah, this is a list of men my father asked me to look over, they are possible marriage candidates for me so i wouldn't have to get the s-seal or be branded as a branch member in th-" Sasuke took the scroll and browsed through its contents, seeing what he was looking for, he immediately burned it

With eyes as wide as saucers, Hinata just stared, mouth ajar, "Uchiha-san! W-why-" "Marry Me" yes, if you wanted something, you have to do something to get it, Screw Protocol


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hiiii, sorry for the super long wait, i just got so busy with all the paper deadlines coming along and didn't have the time nor the creative juices to keep writing, updates from now on will be really slow and i apologize, even so, thank you to those who keep reading :D

~M~

Mad

After marrying the Uchiha, many people asked her, was she mad? he was unstable, and very powerful, she received numerous warnings on reported domestic voilence, but really, they were the ones mad for failing to see how amazing Sasuke is

Mirror

They say, when you have been with someone for so long, you start to mirror their traits and habits, Sasuke did not care for it until he saw her slam that door on the annoying vendor's face, he smirked, atta girl

~break~

Hinata has always been a patient woman, she was soft spoken and sweet and such a darling, because of the way she is, many people wondered why she would end up with Sasuke Uchiha of all people, no offence (a lot taken) but Sasuke is not exactly the kind of man they would match up with sweet little Hinata

Sometimes, with all this talk in the village, Sasuke can't help but contemplate whether he really is the right match for her, he didn't know what she saw in him, he had nothing left when he came back to konoha yet she still loved him, broken pieces and all, and she stayed with him, no matter how much of an ass he could be

Whenever he has these thoughts, he would always observe her, wondering if he really made her happy or it was just in his head, sure she smiles, and he can read her expressions really well, but the thought of him reading it wrong deeply disturbed the young man

On most days though, he is really sure about what both him and his wife felt, not giving a damn about what other people say, these days happen when he catches her stomping her way around the house, angrily doing the chores and muttering about stupid judgmental villagers. Ok, maybe she didn't use the word stupid, but come on, he knew that it is what his wife is thinking

He sees her happiness when she would tease him and give that gloating smirk that she got from him, he specially enjoy days like that the most, when his wife breaks out of her shell and be the fiesty woman she really was inside

As Sasuke was making his way up to their room, he heard the front door open and Hinata waltzed in, cheeks puffed out and motions forceful, the young man raised his eyebrows and approached his fuming wife, taking her hands in his

"What has you upset?" he asked quietly, kissing her palms, and she looked at him, the anger slowly dissipitating, she shook her head and kissed him, pulling his body closer to hers "its nothing, just, you know i will always choose you right? no matter what lifetime" Sasuke just let a small smile tug at his lips and he buried his face in her hair, yes, he knew that, and he would always choose her too, in this life and the next, other people's opinions be damned


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Naruto does not belong to me

~break~

Natural

Loving always came naturally for her, it did not for him, but it was ok, it didn't come easy but it still came, and that's all that matters

Nuisance

He always thought she was a nuisance from the very first time he laid his eyes on her, they thought it was because he saw her as weak, he shook his head at that absurd thought, it was a nuisance how she tried to hide herself, for she deserved the world to see just how amazing she was

~break~

A blush slowly crept up her cheeks as she stared at the man standing infront of her, she didn't know why she said what she said but those words were already out and reached his ears, she can never take them back no matter how much she wished she could.

Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she tried to keep staring and forced herself to speak, afterall, if she was going down, she was going down with pride "Y-you heard me, w-why are you n-not s-speaking? I deserve an answer" she forcefully said(or atleast tried to)even though she felt like she might pass out any second

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amusement, taking hold of her hands to stop their movement, feeling her slightly tremble through the contact and staring straight at her eyes "Why?" that question left his lips before he could stop it, yet he really wanted to know the answer, what she said made him feel happy and confused at the same time, and Sasuke Uchiha does not like being confused, he knows what he has done in his life, how did he, of all people, get the love of someone like her?

The trembling stopped and she suddenly smiled, a childish glint in her eyes as she peered up at him "How can i not" and he stared at that smile, she doesn't make any sense but he didn't care, that answer somehow made everything clear for him, she was Hinata afterall, loving came naturally for her, he thought it was a nuisance at first, how contagious she was, as loving her came naturally like breathing for the first time in years but that did not matter now for she loved him back, to hell with the whys'

"I better be careful not to give you answers to why not"


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Naruto does not belong to me. Thank you guys for all the reviews, reading them always makes me happy even tho i dont update often T.T i really appreciate all of them

~break~

Orange

He hated that color, it stood out too much, too much so that it even caught her attention

Older

When she was younger, she would always dream of the young blonde that became her sun, but as time passed, she realized, she prefers the night afterall

~break~

Sasuke Uchiha hated orange, he hated that damning bright color that seemed to always ruin his day, it stands out too much and it hurts his eyes

Sasuke Uchiha hated oranges, it has the kind of taste that, for some reason, makes him hate the world more

This is why he had a hard time tolerating Naruto, that idiot was always walking around wearing something orange, it irked him to no end, how easily that idiot always catches everyone's eyes with that dreadful color, even hers

Sasuke Uchiha hated orange, yet here he was, standing infront of the mirror in an orange suit, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the color would make her see him too

~break~

As a child, Hinata has always admired Naruto, he was, and still is, like a hero for her, with his brave heart and kind nature, it would be hard not to like him

As a child, Hinata thought she knew love, she loved her sister, she loved her father, she loved neji nii-san, she loved her clan, she loved her teammates and friends, and she loved Naruto

As a child, Hinata loved Naruto, but maybe, not in the way her young mind interpreted it, she loved the blue of his eyes but yearned for something darker, she thought she needed the sun but yearned for someone who understood how its like to blend in the dark

Hinata Hyuga thought she loved Naruto as a child, but as she grew older, she finally understood what it was really like, she smiled as she stared at the obviously uncomfortable Uchiha standing infront of her, touching the fabric of his orange suit

"This is a nice suit, but please dont tell me orange is now the new black"


End file.
